


Fobia

by Rudbeckia_bicolor



Category: Muhteşem Yüzyıl | Magnificent Century
Genre: Attempt at Humor
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 01:04:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3709275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rudbeckia_bicolor/pseuds/Rudbeckia_bicolor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nowe dziewczęta miewają dziwne problemy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fobia

Nowa siedziała skulona w kącie.  
\- Umrę tu – powtarzała.  
Nigar westchnęła. Była zniecierpliwiona, ale nie zdziwiona. Wszystko już w haremie przerabiali, buntowniczki waleczne jak lwice i zastrachane biedule przekonane, że Turcy to barbarzyńcy, a sułtan (oby Allah dał mu długie życie) zjada branki na surowo. Przykucnęła przy nowej.  
\- Nie bój się. Zobacz, ile tu dziewcząt, żadna nie umiera. Rób, co ci każą, a będzie ci się tu dobrze wiodło, nawet jeśli zostaniesz zwykłą służącą. Najesz się do syta, dostaniesz porządne ubranie, będziesz chodzić do hammamu…  
\- No właśnie! – przerwała nowa. – Ciągle każecie się kąpać, a to bardzo niezdrowe! Częste mycie skraca życie!

**Author's Note:**

> Nie jestem pewna, czy szesnastowieczna Europa bała się wody aż tak, ale łaźnia pojawia się w serialu na tyle często, że w końcu musiałam użyć tego powiedzenia. ;)


End file.
